


Texts and Stickies

by LanaSerra, spandwiches



Series: 300cc [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Sex (implied), M/M, Masturbation, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Nude Photos, Poetry, Sappy, Sexting, Shower Sex (Implied), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gratuitous use of post-its, they both end up creamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSerra/pseuds/LanaSerra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spandwiches/pseuds/spandwiches
Summary: Since Dean's romantic gestures on and off 300cc really paid off, Castiel believes that Valentine's Day is the perfect time to return the favour.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 300cc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596685
Comments: 34
Kudos: 134





	Texts and Stickies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first of many timestamps for our fic 300cc! Up first: Valentine's Day 💜
> 
> As always a huge thank you goes out to our wonderful beta [EllenofOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) who was _ extremely reluctant _ to read more of our erotic poetry. 😂
> 
> We would also like to thank [Wiseoldowl72](https://wiseoldowl72.tumblr.com/) for her historic and current knowledge base of the Kanas City area of which we have shamelessly promoted whilst knowing nothing about it.

**Valentine’s Day**

**Friday, February 14th - Castiel**

Castiel jolted awake, his eyes immediately flying open and his hand instinctively grabbing for his phone to see what time it was.

Almost eight AM.

He started to mentally run through what he had to get done that day—panicky at the thought there was something he was probably already late for—but kept drawing a complete blank.

There was heat radiating along his right side, and across his chest, a muscled arm dusted with freckles that he could just make out in the semi-darkness of his room.

Dean.

He sighed contentedly, exhaling the initial stress he’d woken up with as the events of the past week came back to him. He was done. He’d done it all. He’d turned in the revised version of his thesis to Dr. Shirley on Tuesday, who had skimmed a few pages and made encouraging noises. On Wednesday he’d taught his last class of the quarter and held his final office hour. And last night _Free Will_ had opened for its four-night run without a hitch, _and_ it seemed to have been very well received.

There were no classes to prep for as next week was reading week. He couldn’t do any writing because his thesis was currently being reviewed by his supervisor. He didn’t even strictly have to go to the play tonight—although he would, because Dean had to work and Castiel still couldn’t quite bear to not be in the presence of his boyfriend if there was an alternative option.

Said boyfriend grunted and dragged him closer.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean grumbled, his eyes still closed.

Castiel snuggled into the expanse of warm naked man beside him and kissed the top of Dean’s nose.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.”

Green eyes slowly emerged from beneath heavy lids, crinkling at the edges as their owner smiled. “Huh, you remembered.” Dean’s voice was still slurred from sleep.

“Dean, I’m hardly about to forget that I love you.” Castiel felt a playful swat on his naked butt.

“No, silly, Valentine’s day.” Dean yawned and pulled himself up onto one elbow so he could look down at Castiel. “And I love you too, Cas. My sexy, talented, brilliant boyfriend. Goddamn, I was so fucking proud of you last night.” He lent in to place a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“Mmmmmmmm.” Castiel reached up to pull Dean down for a fuller kiss, wriggling close and finding Dean more than willing. They made out lazily, letting their mouths and hands roam until they were both breathing in shallow pants.

“Wish you didn’t have class today,” Castiel groaned against Dean’s neck as Dean nibbled on his ear lobe.

“If it was anyone’s other than Professor Mills’, I’d skip, but I can’t miss hers.” Dean was now working down Castiel’s neck and was making a beeline for his chest. Castiel had a mole beneath his left nipple that Dean couldn’t seem to resist.

“Wanna spend the day in bed. Snuggling, snoozing, smooching—”

“—and sexing,” Castiel finished for him.

Dean raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Sexing? You’re an English Grad and the best you can come up with is 'sexing'?”

“Well, what were you going to say?” Castiel demanded.

“Maybe I could just show you?” Dean grinned deviously before ducking under the covers and kissing down Castiel’s stomach.

Castiel shivered as Dean’s mouth brushed over his cock, already achingly hard from their makeout session. There was no part of sex with Dean that Castiel didn’t relish, but Dean sucking him off was a thing of divine pleasure. The man was an artist, taking his time to work Castiel over with tongue and lips, using a hand to caress his balls or ass, sometimes just stroking as he lapped and sucked, sometimes sliding a finger into Castiel to begin opening him up for Dean to penetrate him later.

It was truly heaven to be so thoroughly pleasured. Dean was generous and unhurried in his lovemaking, keeping Castiel squirming with desire as long as he could. Taking his sweet time. Time that, at this moment, they didn’t actually have.

“Dean.” Castiel tugged reluctantly at Dean’s hair. “As much as I am loath to interrupt you at this moment...”

The heat of Dean’s mouth disappeared from his dick and Castiel found himself gazing into those green eyes he loved so much.

“Shit, Cas, you can’t just say stuff like that when a guy has your dick in his mouth.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “Say 'stuff' like what?”

_”As much as I am loath to interrupt,”_ Dean mimicked him, grinning. “You know it’s fucking hot as hell when you talk like that, using your academic words in bed.”

Dean began to slide back beneath the covers but Castiel stilled him. “What I was trying to say, is we don’t have time for this right now.”

Dean scowled. “There is always time for me to blow you, Sweetheart.”

“But not in bed. We get distracted, one thing leads to ten other things, we make a mess…”

“Okay, okay.” Dean pouted adorably. “But what about these?” He rubbed his erection against Castiel’s own, making them both moan.

“Shower,” Castiel conceded.

“Shower,” Dean agreed. “Fucking love you, you know that?”

“Love fucking me too.” Castiel slid out of bed, turning to smirk back at Dean as he did so.

“Dick.” Dean was already hustling to follow him to the bathroom. “I am going to make you scream in that shower.”

By the time he got there, Castiel was already leaning into the shower cubicle to get the water running, shucking his robe and reaching for Dean.

“Mmmmmm.” He pushed the bathroom door closed and locked them in before crowding Dean against it. “That’s exactly what I hoped you would say.”

***

Castiel had intended to make Dean breakfast in bed, but a quick handjob in the shower had turned into a rather longer, more thorough fuck in the shower and now Dean had barely half an hour to get to his class. He was in the bedroom getting dressed and his stuff together while Castiel quickly made Dean a breakfast bagel to go and filled his “show me the honey” mug with coffee for Dean to take with him.

While he was waiting for the egg to be done, an idea came to him. Castiel grabbed the pad of sticky notes from the sideboard and scribbled out some lines.

Castiel could hear Dean finishing up upstairs, but the egg was ready, so he quickly made up the sandwich and wrapped it up, slipping the couple of Post-Its he’d written on into the bag with it.

Dean bustled into the kitchen. “Gotta run, but I’ll see you tonight. You’re still coming to the show, right?”

Castiel handed him the brown paper bag and the travel mug. “Made you breakfast for the road. And yes, of course I’ll be there tonight. I would hardly be a very good boyfriend if I left you all alone in that cramped, chilly lighting booth at the back of the theatre, would I?” He reached for the lapels of Dean’s jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. “Now get going, or you’ll be late for class.”

“Yes, Teach.” Dean gave him a last quick kiss before heading out. The front door opened and snicked shut, leaving the house quiet.

The loss Castiel felt was immediate. He and Dean had been together for a month and a half, but it both felt like far longer and far less time than that. More, no doubt because of all those weeks they’d written poems back and forth, falling for one another while not really doing anything about it. But also less, because that first heady flush of physical connection hadn’t dwindled an ounce. Castiel practically counted the minutes between the time Dean and he parted and when they were next together again. And the physical connection? Well, that just seemed to keep getting stronger and more intense the more time they spent together.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting at the table lost in thoughts of Dean when Anna came in.

“Morning, Castiel.”

He looked up, pulled out of his daydreaming, surprised to see his housemate. “Anna.”

“You’d forgotten that I still live here, no doubt,” she teased him. “It’s okay, Castiel. Both Hannah and I know that you only have been somewhat distracted of late, what with your play, and your thesis…”

“...and your new boyfriend.” Hannah joined them at that precise moment, striding over to the kettle and filling it at the sink. “Have you got something elaborate planned for tonight?” they asked him.

Castiel faltered. “Tonight?”

Hannah set the kettle back on its stand and switched it on. “Tonight. Valentine’s day. I presumed you’d be planning a grand romantic gesture, considering that Dean kicked things off between you with the whole poetry thing.”

Castiel looked blankly up at Hannah, the panic that he’d felt on waking beginning to edge back into his mind.

“Castiel, you have planned _something_ haven’t you?” asked Anna.

“Fuck.”

“No aspersions on your technique, dear, but I’m not sure that alone will cut it,” Hannah said. “Well, how about we both make ourselves scarce, for starters. You okay with that, Anna?”

“Absolutely. We’ll both be at Gabriel’s event anyway, so we can just inform him that we’re staying over. If we tell him it’s for the benefit of your sex life, Castiel, there’s no way he’ll object.” She smiled wolfishly at him. “And I will be very clear that we are _both_ sleeping at his and that neither one of us has any intention of sleeping _with_ him.”

Hannah nodded in agreement with all that Anna had said, smiling knowingly. Gabriel made no secret of his long-standing crush on Anna. Not that he had ever acted in a way other than respectful or gone beyond the bounds of friendly flirting. They all knew that Gabriel could be playful and brash, but also that he took consent and boundaries very seriously.

Castiel looked from one to the other of his housemates. “Thank you so much, both of you. You’ve been nothing but supportive and accommodating of mine and Dean’s relationship. It really means a lot to me.”

Anna shrugged and smiled, and Hannah put their hand on his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“We’re happy for you,” Hannah said. “Dean seems to make you really happy. He’s kind, hard-working, funny, supportive of your goals and work, and clearly thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread.”

“Since pie,” Castiel corrected them.

Hannah laughed. “Ah yes, Dean and his pie fetish.”

“Maybe that’s a good place to start with your planning for tonight?” Anna suggested. “Not pie, specifically, but dinner?”

Castiel got up from the table with determination. “I have a lot to plan, it seems.”

“You’ve got this, Castiel,” Hannah called as he left the room.

**Friday, February 14th - Dean**

Dean sat down in his usual spot near the front of the lecture hall. He was early enough that he had time to get settled and look through his notes from last class while he ate the breakfast Cas had packed for him.

He opened the brown paper bag and pulled out a sandwich, noticing the yellow sticky note that fell out as he did so. It had fallen on the floor so he leant down to retrieve it, noticing it was covered with Cas’s small neat handwriting. Maybe it was something Cas had needed to remember. Dean could text him the information if necessary. He looked down and read.

_A naked Dean beneath the sheets_  
_Makes my mornings so complete_  
_Warm and naked, soft and erect_  
_Life before was not so perfect_

_The simple act of breakfast in bed_  
_Will do til I can give you head_  
_I bring you coffee as you bring me joy_  
_So happy I can be your boy(friend)_

Dean blushed to the roots of his hair and quickly looked around to make sure no one had noticed the post-its, but people had only just started to trickle in and were more concerned with whatever was on their phones than one embarrassed guy sitting up at the front of the class. Once he was sure no one was paying him any attention, Dean reread the poem again and grinned. It was the first one they had sent each other since they’d gotten together, and it reminded him of how much he missed the anticipation and reveal of each of Cas’s poems, not to mention the process of writing, editing and posting his own.

Dean glanced at his watch, he still had time.

_Of all the joy that this love brings_  
_Your poetry makes my heart sing_  
_And if that wasn’t clear enough_  
_I really think that you’re hot stuff_

Dean grinned. Not so bad after a month out of practice. But it needed more. Professor Mills came into the room, and Dean looked around to see that most of the seats had filled while he’d otherwise been preoccupied. Including the one beside him where Viktor sat rolling his eyes at him.

“Took you long enough to notice I was here, Winchester,” Viktor said.

Dean shrugged. “What can I say, Hendrickson, you don’t have pretty blue eyes and messy black hair.”

“Thank god for that. You two are insufferable.” Victor rolled his eyes again and opened his binder. Jody started the day’s lecture on Optical Information Systems.

Dean tried to pay attention to what Jody was saying. She was his favourite teacher after all, and if he was being honest, a friend. But the desire to finish his new poem for Cas nagged him incessantly until he found himself composing instead of paying attention.

_Sweet, kind, and beautiful too_  
_I can’t wait to seduce you…_  
_Later._

Dean grinned again. He was such a sap. He quickly fished out his cell and, keeping it under the desk, typed up the whole thing before pressing send. Dean sighed in relief. There. Now he could focus on what Professor Mills was saying.

A moment later, however, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly swiped it open only to come face to face with a very naked picture of Cas. Or more accurately, a very naked picture of only Cas’s erection. Something he would have no trouble identifying. If the poem had made him blush earlier, receiving an explicit picture in class nearly made him moan out loud. His pants grew tight and he tried to breathe normally. What was Cas thinking?

Wait… what was that? Beside Cas’s beautiful erect cock that was already making his mouth water, there were markings. Words penned on Cas’s skin. He turned his phone slightly to see if he could make them out before pinching the screen trying to make it bigger. Cas had written a poem on his skin!

_My skin_  
_Itches and aches with_  
_memories of your touch_  
_Burning me from within_  
_And without_  
_You_  
_I go mad_  
_With desire_

Dean squirmed. Fuck. He was definitely hard now. At least this class was ninety minutes long. It might give him a chance for it to go away before he had to stand up again.

He closed his phone and looked at his notes… or rather his poems. What should he do? Just leave it there? Would texting Cas again only prompt him to send more pictures? More poems? Or if he didn’t respond would that encourage Cas to send even more dirty photos until he got a response? Dean nearly groaned out loud. His lover was cunning. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. He glanced up at Jody only to see her send him a dirty look. He ducked his head. Shit, she’d noticed he hadn’t been paying attention.

**[Fuck. I love you.]**

Dean texted back quickly before dropping his phone into his bag so that he wouldn’t be tempted to check it again. He spent the rest of the class doing his best to follow what Jody was saying about photonic waveguide theory, but every single time the discussion on phase modulation just made him think about the curves of Cas’s body beneath him, above him, around him and inside him. If he hadn’t been obsessed before, he certainly was now.

Dean refocused again and managed to salvage the last half of class. By the time the lecture was over, his boner had gone down as well. As he was packing up he felt a presence on the other side of his desk. He looked up into Jody’s stern face.

“Stay after class Mr. Winchester. I’d like to speak with you.”

“Ah… Yes, Jo—Professor Mills.”

She nodded before going back up to the front to collect her things.

“Busted,” Viktor teased as he stood, tossing his books into his bag.

“Fuck off, Hendrickson.” Dean grinned, but it came off more like a grimace. “I know I deserve it.”

“Damn right you do. We’ll talk later. Don’t be a stranger, Dean,” Viktor said as he walked away.

Dean nodded, finished packing up his things and then waited for the class to clear out. Lucky enough for him, there wasn’t going to be another class using the room right after so they had a little bit of time.

“What happened today, Dean?” Jody asked once everyone had left, leaning against the table at the front. “It’s not like you to be so distracted in class.”

Dean stood up, slinging his bag across his body. “Well… actually… the thing is…” What should he say? Jody wasn’t just a professor to him anymore—if she ever had been—and had spent a large portion of last night hanging out with the rest of his family. He probably wouldn’t get very far lying, but maybe he could stretch the truth? Say he was just anxious about the play?

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with that nice young man you introduced us to last night, would it?” she asked innocently.

Dean hung his head. Of course, she knew. Who was he kidding? The whole campus knew about his and Cas’s romance. “Maybe,” he hedged. Her raised eyebrow made him flush. “Yes,” he confessed.

“Well be sure to tell him how much I enjoyed his play.”

“I will,” Dean agreed quickly, hoping that that would be everything.

“And how I am grateful that the two of you have found each other, how I have noticed the change in you—how happy you seem, and how you are excited for your future the way I’d always hoped you’d be.” Jody smiled at him.

Dean swallowed roughly, trying to contain his emotions.

“Yes, Jody. And thank you.”

She really was something else. How many people had gone out of their way to tell him that he was worth something? That he mattered to them? He thought of his brother and Bobby, and then Ellen and Jo, Benny and Charlie, and Cas. Always Cas. Then he thought about the rest of the cast and crew of the play, many of whom he could count as friends now. Maybe many more people cared about him and his future than he thought. And now Jody had situated herself into his life just to ensure he was happy and successful. She actually cared —He was the one who should be grateful. Without her push at the start of the year, he may never have taken a chance on Cas in the first place. “That… that means a lot. If it wasn’t for you, we may not have gotten together in the first place.”

Jody smiled at him. “You’re welcome Dean, but you had it in you the whole time, I just gave you the push you needed to take that first step. The rest you did all on your own.”

Dean smiled back at her. “Well, it was a great push.”

“I’m glad you appreciate it.” She straightened up so that she was no longer leaning against the desk. “So now here’s another push. If your boyfriend ever wants to actually see you, he will never interrupt my class again, or I will bury you in a mountain of work so large you’ll miss graduation to complete it.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. Fuck. “Ye-yes ma’am,” he stammered. She was more like Ellen that he’d realized.

Jody grinned then. “Good. Glad we have an understanding. I expect you will be attentive next class. You’re free to go.”

***

Dean hadn’t needed to be told twice and booked it out of the classroom, across campus and to his car in record time. He raced home and started packing, eager to spend the weekend with Cas. _Cas_. He blushed as he thought about the messages Cas had sent him during class and ran a hand through his hair. Not even Jody’s threat was enough to quell the surge of lust that went through him in remembrance. He opened his phone to read the poems again and to look at the picture Cas had sent. His dick was eager to finish what Cas had started earlier and he groaned, pressing on the bulge in his jeans with the heel of his hand. He’d be antsy all day if he didn’t take care of this… but … He shouldn’t. He had to get to the theatre. Dean glanced at the time, warring with himself. Well, he had some time, right? And turnabout's fair play after all. Dean grinned and headed off to shower instead.

After lathering up and washing his hair, Dean let his hands drift down his chest, lightly brushing across his nipples and running his nails down his thighs before taking his semi in hand. Dean stroked himself, thinking about the picture Cas had sent that morning in class where anyone could have seen it, and the poem he had written to go with it.

His eyes slid closed as he pictured himself helping his mischievous lover with the erection he had been sporting earlier. And marvelled at how Cas never failed to spark his interest, his curiosity and his lust. He pictured the weight of Cas in his mouth, the taste, the texture and moaned, his length hardening in his hand fully.

He stroked himself, twisting a bit at the end the way he liked, while his other hand roamed his body, pinching his nipples one moment and teasing his hole the next.

He teased himself for long enough that the head of his penis had flushed dark, begging for release. He shut the shower off with his free hand and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He grabbed a towel and quickly wiped off the mirror instead of his body. Once it was clear enough, he picked up his phone and took a bunch of selfies in the mirror, his body and hair dripping with water, his eyes lust-blown and his cock, straining upwards, flushed in his hand. His phone nearly fell on the floor when he hastily put it down on the counter, trying to set it up to record freehand. Once he had propped it up against his toothbrush holder and had started recording, he started to stroke himself again, only requiring a few moments more before he was coming all over his stomach and chest. He moaned loudly, shuddering, his other hand reaching for the counter to steady himself. He stared into the camera as he slowly came down, gently stroking until he became too sensitive. Dean ran a finger through the dripping come on his body before bringing it up to his mouth where he flicked his tongue out to taste it, a moment later pulling the digit into his mouth to suck. With the other hand, Dean reached over and turned the recording off.

Dean grinned and stepped back into the shower to rinse off before stepping back out to dry himself off properly and think about what he was going to write to go along with the pictures and video.

**Friday, February 14th - Castiel**

The technical box at the back of the theatre where Dean worked on theatre’s lights and sound was cramped and cold. Castiel tried to make space for the items he had brought without messing up Dean’s notes or schematics. He turned on the small electric heater and added the few carefully chosen items he’d brought with him to the desk.

It hadn’t felt right to buy flowers or chocolates for Dean, who was generally too practical for what he would claim were “chick-flick” props. But he knew only too well (as did the majority of the KCU campus, thanks to their courtship on 300cc) that Dean was a hopeless romantic at heart. Which was why Castiel had bought a personal sized cherry pie from Ashleigh’s and was now searching his phone to find the playlist he’d made for Dean. It wasn’t _all_ classic rock, but Castiel had tried hard to find the most romantic songs that he thought Dean would appreciate.

By the time Dean opened the door to the box, it was pleasantly warm and "Hello, I Love You" was playing on his phone.

“Well, hello, I love you too!” Dean grinned and pulled Castiel in for a kiss. “Wasn’t expecting you to beat me here, or this kind of welcome.” He was looking around the small space, noticing the little touches Castiel had added: the warmth, the music, the travel mug— presumably filled with something hot and caffeinated— and “Holy shit, Cas! Is that pie? From Ashleigh’s?”

Castiel nodded, smiling smugly.

“Holy fuck, I love you. How did I get so damn lucky?” Dean dived in, planting kiss after kiss on his face.

Castiel laughed, trying to dodge the barrage. “It’s just pie, Dean.”

“Don’t you dare 'It’s just pie' me. You _know_ how I feel about pie. And _I_ know that you know, so this is really really special.” Dean gave him a soft, shy smile. “Thank you.”

Castiel kissed him sweetly, letting his lips linger on Dean’s before pulling back. “It’s largely my fault you have to work on Valentine’s night, so the least I could do was make it a little more pleasurable.”

“Cas! I took this job before I even knew you were involved, so it’s hardly your fault. Never gonna turn down anything you offer by way of pleasure though.” Dean grinned. “Wish I could keep you here with me all evening.”

“I know, but you’ve said previously that you find me 'too distracting' while you’re working, and I hate to be a nuisance.” Castiel combed Dean’s hair with his fingers, feeling the moisture from the damp night air.

“Uh-huh. And just what would you call those erotic poems and the dick pic you sent me earlier while I was trying to pay attention in class then, mister?”

Cas smiled. “Love notes and encouragement.”

“Bastard.” Dean grinned. “You’re so damn hot and smart and talented—” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “—how could I not be distracted by you?”

“A compelling argument,” Cas smirked.

“Jody agrees, unfortunately,” Dean ducked his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “She threatened to bury me in work if you interrupted her class like that again.”

“You were so distracted by me your professor noticed?” Cas asked slyly. “Did the whole class know how horny you were or just your family friends?”

“Hendrickson noticed too,” Dean mumbled.

“Well, you’ll have to be more discreet in the future then.”

“Don’t you mean _we’ll _have to be more discreet?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Cas grinned. “Just you.”

“Asshole.” Dean grinned and kissed him again. “I wanna give both you and your play the attention you both deserve, which means not multitasking.” Dean slid his hands down Castiel’s waist and slipped them into the back pockets of his jeans. “Come back and join me during intermission?” he whispered huskily into Castiel’s ear, chasing it with a nibbling kiss.

Castiel involuntarily ground his hips into Dean’s, moaning with pleasure at the sensation. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be,” he rasped out before Dean claimed his mouth and held him close.

The alarm on Dean’s phone broke the moment, and they reluctantly moved apart. Dean pressed the bell signalling ten minutes until curtain and began getting himself ready. It was time for Castiel to get ready too, not that Dean needed to know that. He captured Dean’s hand and pulled his boyfriend in for one more kiss. “See you at intermission.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Thanks, Sweetheart.” He turned back to the lighting board, his attention already on the job ahead.

Castiel’s heart swelled. Dean was everything he’d dared to dream and more. But now he needed to hurry.

***

Usually, when Castiel sat in his office on a Friday night it was because he was working. Not that it had been necessary since he stopped assisting Professor Crowley’s lessons. But here he was, once again, working, but on something altogether different. Several pads of sticky notes were set out in front of him, their pages neatly peeled and stuck onto the front of a plastic presentation folder. He read them through in order to make sure he hadn’t left anything out. Not his best work, but they would definitely serve his needs and convey his message more than adequately.

Castiel made sure the Post-its were stuck fast and tucked them carefully into his messenger bag. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Excellent, he had ten minutes to call KC Joe’s and get back to the theater so that Dean wouldn’t suspect anything.

***

When he reached the big double doors of the theatre he peered in through the thick safety glass. He could just make out Claire striding about, her posture hostile towards the figure seated at center stage. Kaia. Good, they were at the end of the second act, he’d timed it perfectly.

The audience applauded and the glow from the house lights filtered through the windows beyond which he stood. That was his cue. He pushed the doors open and wound his way through the groups of people now moving into the aisles for the intermission. It took him a couple of minutes of making his way through the crowd to reach the lighting box.

Dean was fiddling with a timer and taking off his headset when Cas opened the door.

“What do you think?” Dean beamed at him. “They’re killin’ it up there, even better than last night, don’t you think?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend. “Claire’s posturing in that last scene!” Well, it was the only part he’d seen, albeit from outside the theatre.

“I know!” Dean chuckled. “Kaia looked like she was going to pounce on her before the curtain fell.” Castiel had moved into Dean’s personal space by this point. “A feeling I know all too well.” He reached up to slide his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Do you want me to pounce, Dean?” Castiel crowded him, looking down into Dean’s wide green eyes as he lowered his head to kiss him.

Whatever his boyfriend had been going to say was cut off by Castiel sealing their lips together and putting all the pent up desire from the day into the kiss. Dean was clearly on board, opening himself up to Castiel, pulling him closer.

The angle was becoming awkward with Dean leaning against the desk so Castiel did the only sensible thing and dropped to his knees.

“Ummmmpppph. Was enjoy—Oh! Mmmmm.” Dean’s disgruntled comment morphed into one of aroused approval as Castiel mouthed at Dean’s clothed crotch with intent.

“I’ve been fantasizing about getting my mouth on you all day,” Castiel admitted, as he unbuckled Dean’s belt and unzipped his jeans. “That video you sent me earlier was delightfully tantalizing.” He manhandled Dean’s weight off the desk so that he could push both the jeans and Dean’s boxer briefs down to his thighs while he continued speaking. “As much as I love to see you spilling all over yourself, I like it far, far more when I am there to lap up the cream.”

“Fuck, Cas. When you say things—nngggghhhhaa!”

Castiel swelled with desire at his ability to render Dean completely incoherent. He found he enjoyed using salacious language, not because he liked to say those things per se, but because of the effect they had on Dean. Plus the comment had given him an idea. He made an addition to his mental to-do list before turning his full attention to the job in hand. Or mouth, as was more accurately the case. He hummed a laugh at his own joke and Dean shuddered with pleasure above him.

“So damn good to me, Cas. Your mouth.” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair absentmindedly, pausing to grip whenever Castiel did something that must have felt particularly good. He was so thick and smooth, and Castiel marvelled at how much he enjoyed the weight of Dean’s erection pushing down on his tongue, stretching his lips. He couldn’t deep throat like Dean was able to, but he tried to make up for that by using his hands to caress the parts his lips couldn’t reach.

Dean had moved one hand to the desk to brace himself, his knuckles white with the strength of his grip. His other hand was now firmly anchored in Castiel’s hair, not pulling so much as guiding. Castiel wouldn’t have pulled away even if Dean hadn’t been preventing him, as he was lost in the taste of Dean, the sounds of pleasure rumbling nonsensically from his boyfriend as Dean tried to keep from rocking his hips and fucking into Castiel’s mouth. It was like music to a primal dance that he was performing with his lips and tongue, their performance rising in crescendo with each twirl and moan.

“Hhhuuu, Cas. Ohhhh, fuck, Cas. Yes. Oh fuck, Cas. Oh, Ohhh. Castieeeelllllllll!”

Dean came hard, hot spurts filling Castiel’s mouth as he desperately tried to swallow in rhythm with the pulses from Dean’s orgasm without choking. It burned his throat like the first shot of whisky. Hot and bitter and oh so wonderful.

Dean had returned to combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair, and stroking his neck and cheek as he bent over him to kiss the top of his head, trying to pull him to his feet.

“Mmmmmm, c’mere.”

Castiel took one last lap and let Dean’s cock slide free of his lips.

“You take such good care of me, Sweetheart.” Dean’s eyes were slightly unfocused, still soft with postcoital fatigue. He let his hands guide Catiel in towards his mouth so he could kiss him tenderly. “Can I take care of you now?”

“Better we get you tidied up before the—” Castiel was interrupted by the alarm on Dean’s phone going off.

Dean groaned, standing up and hurriedly redressing himself while Castiel silenced the alarm, flipped the house lights switch on and off twice to signal the call for five minutes until curtain and reset the timer.

Dean slipped his arms around Castiel from behind and kissed his neck. “Thanks, Cas. For the amazing blow job _and_ for doing my job.”

Castiel turned in his arms so they could kiss again.

“You don’t mind going back out to the theatre to watch the second half? Only I know I’d miss all my lighting cues with you in here. Way too distracting.” Dean grinned at him.

“Of course not,” Castiel didn’t mention he had other plans. “Come meet me backstage after curtain?”

Dean nodded, pulling his headset on and checking the timer. “Love you, Cas.”

Castiel grabbed him and pulled Dean in for one last searing kiss. “I love you, Dean. So very very much. Now make my play brilliant, please.”

Dean shot him a cocky grin. “Sure thing, Babe. See you in an hour.”

**Friday, February 14th - Dean**

Dean pulled up to Cas’s place, his blood racing in his veins, partially due to the thrill of the play going so well again that night, and also in anticipation of getting his hands on Cas the moment they were inside.

“I’m fairly sure Meg didn’t buy any of our excuses,” Cas said as Dean opened the trunk to retrieve his overnight bag.

“Yeah, but you know it’s just cause they’re jealous we’re sneaking off to make hot dirty man love together. I mean, seriously Cas, have you seen you?”

Cas rolled his eyes in that way that made Dean’s stomach swoop. Damn, he loved this man.

“Whatever, man, we earned it. This love was hard-won. And the cast and crew of _Free Will_ knows it,” Dean protested.

“More than half the student body knows it, Dean. I believe that a fair few faculty are also choosing to turn a blind eye regarding the matter.”

“See! My point exactly. It’s only right that we perform our roles!” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and kissed his temple. “And I’m definitely a method actor.”

Cas chuckled and pushed Dean towards the house.

Dean stepped up to the door, expecting Cas to move up beside him and unlock it, but instead came face to face with a pair of yellow Post-it notes.

_The first time we kissed_  
_I missed your lips_  
_As soon as they were gone_  
_I knew that I’d been wrong_

Dean turned to look at Cas, raising an eyebrow. “What’s this, Babe?”

Cas smiled. “What does it look like, Dean?”

Dean carefully plucked the Post-it note off the door. “I was so mad at myself for not going after you when you got out of the car that night.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t leave you much choice. And I chastised myself repeatedly for walking away. Still, that was before we knew.” He took Dean’s hand in his entwining their fingers. “Read on.”

Dean leaned around to kiss Cas before he turned his attention back to the door and the second Post-it.

_But don’t pause here_  
_My dear, more awaits_  
_So many treats to taste to try_  
_If you care to come inside_

Dean smiled. “I would, but the door’s still locked.”

“Right!” Cas stepped forward and unlocked the door before stepping back to let Dean head in first.

Dean pushed the door open and went to turn on the light, but there was a piece of paper covering it. He plucked the Post-it off and flicked on the light to read it.

_The second time was so divine_  
_In this hallway_  
_Limbs entwined_  
_I knew you were forever mine_

“You got that right,” Dean said, pulling Cas in behind him. He shut the door and pressed Cas up against it. “How about a reenactment?” he asked huskily.

“As much as the thought appeals to me, I do have a plan for tonight,” Cas replied but appeared to be in no hurry to push Dean away either.

Dean nibbled on his ear and down his jaw, rolling his hips against Cas’s. Cas shuddered against him, baring his neck. Dean grinned in triumph and started sucking a hickey onto Cas’s neck. “Are you sure?” But before Cas could respond, Dean’s attention was snagged by another Post-It beside the coat hangers. He pulled away abruptly causing Cas to grumble in protest. Dean plucked this newest Post-it up to read.

_The stomach is the way_  
_They say to man’s heart_  
_So we’ll start the evening in the kitchen_  
_Candlelight is the tradition_

“Ahhh, food. Good call. What are we having?” Dean asked innocently, as he watched an already-debauched looking Cas pry himself from the door. “Cause if you say you, then…”

“Let’s just say there are several courses.” Cas smiled before he scurried ahead into the kitchen, where Dean could hear him rustling around. He was about to follow when another couple of Post-Its on the kitchen door stalled him.

_No time to cook a meal_  
_I feel you’ll understand_  
_The need to serve you orally_  
_Was far more a priority_

_Though not home cooked_  
_It looks and smells divine_  
_A romantic meal for two_  
_I called ahead hunted and gathered just for you_

Dean looked up to find Cas removing lids from the take-out and releasing heavenly smells. “Shit, Cas. That’s not barbeque is it?”

Cas smiled smugly.

“You went all the way to Joe’s?” Dean had to double-check. “Z-Man?”

Cas nodded, still looking cocky.

“Goddam, I love you,” Dean said fervently, pulling up a seat at the table, which Cas had already set, and lit candles for their meal.

“I know.”

After that there wasn’t a whole lot of talking as they enjoyed their sandwiches, Dean savouring every bite of juicy brisket, and probably driving Cas crazy with the pornographic noises he was making.

“This makes me very happy, Dean.” Cas’s smile was soft and crinkly across the table, and Dean fell just a little bit more in love with him.

“_You_ make me very happy, Cas,” Dean responded, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “Who else would serve me the best fucking takeout barbeque by candlelight after writing love poems on a bunch of Post-Its?”

Cas grinned mischievously, standing up to clear away their plates, now empty save for a few streaks of sauce.

Dean sighed happily, watching Cas turn to take them to the sink, before looking back down at the table. Only to find yet another note.

_Still have space for dessert?_  
_A squirt of this a must_  
_For you to consume_  
_The treats you’ll find up in my room_

Dean looked up, slightly confused, only to be met by Cas handing him a can of whipped cream before hurrying out of the room once more.

Dean stared at the container in his hand, his mind momentarily blank before he connected the dots and dashed after his devious, awesome, boyfriend. He tore up the stairs and nearly slammed right into Cas’s door, stopping to read another Post-it stuck on the outside.

_Come on in, it’s all laid out_  
_No doubt you wonder what I’ve served_  
_I’ll give you a clue: _  
_Best add the cream before it creams you_

Dean pushed open the door, slightly lightheaded, as the blood was already racing downwards in anticipation. Like their meal, the room was lit with candles. The dim light did nothing to hide Cas in all of his naked glory spread out on the bed. The sweetest, most delicious dish Dean could have possibly imagined.

Dean ran his eyes down Cas’s body, taking in every detail, from his lust-blown eyes to his heavy cock resting just below another goddamn Post-It note.

“Seriously?” Dean couldn’t help but bite his lip as he approached Cas somewhat bashfully to read it.

_All laid out, for your delight_  
_Tonight, and every other after_  
_Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean_  
_Now get to work and make me scream_

“Hell, yes.” Dean plucked the Post-It note from Cas’s stomach and tossed it to the ground.

He began to strip, grinning broadly. “Yup. Best. Valentine’s. Ever.”

Cas beamed at him from the bed, so goddamn beautiful spread out before him. Dean threw his clothes onto the chair and stood naked, suddenly shy, before moving over to the bed and kneeling down beside it.

“No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Cas… and not just because you look at me like you’re going to eat me. But because you go out of your way to make me feel special, think about what will make me happy. You treat me so good, Cas. No one’s ever done that for me. And you, you do it all. The. Time. I love you, Castiel Novak.”

He took Cas’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to the corner of Cas’s gummy smile.

“You know I love you too, Dean.” Cas’s smile turned feral. “And now I’m definitely ready for dessert.”

Dean held up the can of whipped cream and shook it vigorously.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this timestamp! Let us know what you think in the comments and subscribe so you don't miss our next instalment! (Coming next week!)
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://lanaserra.tumblr.com/), [Span's Tumblr](https://spandwiches.tumblr.com/) we're really friendly 😁 
> 
> If you still feel the need for more Dean/Cas Valentine's Day fluff, you should go and read Span's [Your cooler, or mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273382)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


End file.
